runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Plague City
Details Walkthrough Procurarsi il necessario *I Dwellberries si trovano nel McGrubor's Wood, ad ovest di Seers' Village. Puoi entrarci dal lato nord, infilandoti tra le sbarre dell'inferriata. Puoi anche acquistare i dwellberries al Tree Gnome Stronghold o coltivarli con il Farming. *La rope è in vendita al general store di Ardougne. *Puoi acquistare il latte al Tree Gnome Stronghold, oppure lo puoi ottenere usando un secchio su una mucca da latte. C'è un gruppo di mucche immediatamente a sud del Ranging Guild. *La polvere di cioccolato si può ottenere usando un Pestle and mortar o un knife su una chocolate bar, che puoi acquistare al Baker's Stall di East Ardougne per 20 coins. Barre di cioccolata sono in vendita anche al Tree Gnome Stronghold, Yanille, Nardah, Port Sarim e se ne può trovare una nella Cook's Guild. Se hai iniziato Recipe for Disaster, puoi comprarla anche al Culinaromancer's Chest. *La Snape grass è facile da reperire: basta raccoglierla alla piccola penisola dietro la Crafting Guild, o acquistarla al Grand Exchange. *Il ritratto di Elena è nella casa di Edmond, sul tavolo. *Puoi prendere i secchi anche da Richard, alla fattoria a nord di Ardougne. Molti di questi oggetti possono essere facilmente acquistati al Grand Exchange. Come iniziare la quest Parla con Edmond, ti dirà di rivolgerti a sua moglie per avere una qualche sorta di protezione dalla piaga. Sua moglie è all'interno della casa e sarà disposta ad approntare una gas mask, se le porti dei dwellberries. Dalle le bacche e ti consegnerà la maschera antigas: se dovessi perderla, ne troverai un'altra nell'armadio. Già che sei lì, ricordati di prendere il ritratto di Elena. Parla nuovamente con Edmond, ti svelerà il suo piano che consiste nello scavare un tunnel sotto il muro di cinta ed entrare così ad West Ardougne. Come prima cosa dovrai però ammorbidire il terreno: usa i tuoi secchi di acqua sulla fanghiglia (mud patch) nel suo giardino, così renderai il terreno soffice a sufficienza da poterci scavare. Usa quindi uno spade, che trovi nelle vicinanze, per scavare fino ad arrivare alle fogne. Al loro interno ritroverai Edmond. Vai a sud e vedrai in un tubo bloccato da una grata. Prova ad aprirla e scoprirai di non essere sufficientemente forte per tirarla via da solo. Parla con Edmond, ti suggerirà di legarla con una corda, così potrete rimuoverla assieme. Usa la corda sul tubo e parlagli di nuovo, così tirerete via la grata. Indossa la tua maschera antigas ed entra nel tubo, ti ritroverai a West Ardougne. Nota bene: se hai bisogno di tornare indietro per qualsiasi motivo, non andare nel panico, non è necessario teleportarsi fuori: c'è una pila di fango sulla quale arrampicarsi per uscire, ad est del lungo corridoio fognario. Alla ricerca di Elena Una volta dentro West Ardougne, parla con Jethick, lo troverai nelle vicinanze. Mostragli il ritratto di Elena. Ti dirà di dare un'occhiata nella casa dei Rehnison e ti consegnerà un libro, preso in prestito da loro. La casa che cerchi è a nord della piazza cittadina. Ti lasceranno entrare solo quando menzionerai il loro libro. Una volta dentro, parla con Martha Rehnison, quindi sali al piano superiore e rivolgiti a Milli, la figlia, che ti aggiornerà sulle vicissitudini di Elena, rapita e tenuta nascosta in un'abitazione di West Ardougne. La casa che cerchi è appena a sud della piazza cittadina, dietro una fila di edifici cadenti. È quella con due ingressi, entrambi rivolti a nord, e la riconoscerai immediatamente per la grande "X" nera dipinta sulla porta. Sfortunatamente, i Mourners non ti lasceranno entrare, perché tale casa è stata duramente colpita dal morbo. Dì loro che stai cercando una ragazza rapita e che vuoi controllare l'interno dell'abitazione, anche se dovessi trovare Elena morta. Ti diranno di chiedere l'autorizzazione di Bravek o dell'Head Mourner, che si trova nel quartier generale, nel quale non potrai entrare. Dovrai quindi parlare prima con Bravek e ottenere il suo permesso. Come entrare nella casa e finire la quest Torna alla piazza della città ed entra nel grande edificio che si trova a nord della botola da cui sei arrivato. Dì al Clerk che sei lì per un motivo molto importante; ti lascerà entrare e incontrare Bravek, che si trova al piano superiore, nella stanza più ad est. Bravek però potrà a malapena risponderti: è completamente sbronzo. Ti darà una scruffy note con la ricetta di una cura post-sbornia. Per completare la quest devi farti dare la scruffy note da Bravek, anche se sai già come preparare la tisana: devi mettere la polvere di cioccolato nel secchio di latte (fai attenzione a non bere il latte al cioccolato!!), poi aggiungere la Snape Grass. Dagli il preparato e Bravek ti consegnerà un warrant, il permesso di cui hai bisogno per poter cercare Elena nell'edificio in quarantena. Torna alla casa e prova di nuovo ad entrare. Usa il warrant su uno dei Mourners, così glielo mostrerai. Parleranno tra loro della validità del permesso, dandoti la possibilità di sgattaiolare dentro. Cerca nel barile ad ovest della scalinata e troverai una piccola chiave. Scendi al seminterrato e libera Elena, aprendo la porta della sua cella. Torna alla botola nella piazza cittadina ed entra nuovamente nelle fogne, poi parla con Edmond per completare la quest. Ricompensa *1 Quest Point *2425 Mining xp *A magic scroll: se il tuo livello di Magic è 51 o superiore, potrai leggerlo e memorizzare lo spell Ardougne Teleport. Potrai inoltre usare le Ardougne teletabs. *Abilità di fare le Ardougne Teletabs *Gas mask *Accesso a West Ardougne *Accesso all'Ardougne teleport nella tua casa. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *The Cellar Dwellers *Sad Meadow Trivia *Se selezioni "Unlock Hint" per la traccia "Cellar Dwellers", leggerai: "This track was unlocked during the Hazeel Cult."